So Close
by WitchyElphaba
Summary: They never wanted that dance to end; it was just too perfect. SakuraxSyaoran, KuroganexFay


This one was inspired rather suddenly and had been sitting in my head for a while. I finally got off my lazy bum and wrote it out.

This is also my first song-fic. I'm actually not _too_ fond of song-fics, but I couldn't help myself with this one. Also, the song is only in one scene, and it was a great excuse to see another SakuraxSyaoran fluff moment!

The song is "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin from the movie "Enchanted". I absolutely adore that movie and all the music in it, especially this song. If you have the song, I recommend listening to it while reading the scene the song is placed in :)

So, here you are, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am not CLAMP. Obviously, since this isn't an angsty fic.

* * *

"Hyuu! Look here, we got a letter in the mail!" Fay exclaimed as he bounced into the room.

"Who the hell sent us mail? We haven't been here _that_long!" Kurogane exclaimed, throwing down his fork and knife (in frustration; these damn utensils were simply too strange!) onto the elegant porcelain plate.

"Well, we were able to get a good sum of money by selling our clothes from the last world;they're valuable here! We were told that money buys you quite a lot in this world, especially a social status," the blonde man recalled, adjusting the collar of his elegant coat.

Indeed, the many items they had collected thus far sold for an incredible amount of money in this world, earning them a very high rank in this country's seemingly-important social ladder. They'd been able to obtain an incredibly elegant house for their stay, along with several pieces of beautiful clothing for each individual (even Mokona got her fair share of a wardrobe). While they still had quite a sum to spare, Syaoran suggested to save it, in case they were not as privileged in the next world. Besides, they had more than enough to stay comfortable with until the whereabouts of the feather was discovered.

"What does it say?" Sakura asked curiously, eyeing the letter in Fay's hand. The magician opened the letter, then looked up, smiling apologetically.

"Er... I can't read it. Can you try, Syaoran-kun?"

"You haven't been able to read _anything_since we started traveling! Did they even teach you to read?!" Kurogane exclaimed. Fay laughed.

"Of course. Maybe my world's reading system just isn't popular..."

"Kuro-rin hasn't been able to read much, either! Maybe Kuro-rin is the one who can't read at all!" Mokona cried, bouncing onto the ninja's head from the table. Kurogane grabbed the little creature and prepared to throw it across the room when Syaoran spoke up.

"It's an invitation," Syaoran said, spreading the letter out on the table.

_The Daidouji residence humbly requests the presence of _

_Sir Syaoran, Sir Kurogane, Sir Fay, Lady Sakura, and Mokona, _

_at the Annual Piffle Ball, on the night of the Full Moon. _

_It would be an honor to have you attend as guests of hostess Lady Tomoyo._

"A ball! How exciting!" Sakura exclaimed, clapping in delight. "I remember some of the balls I went to as a little girl, they were so elegant and fun!"

"Tomoyo-chan invited us? How very nice of her! She did help us settle in, and helped out with our clothing," Fay mused.

The dark-haired girl was quite possibly the richest citizen of the country, yet her heart of gold appeared far more priceless then the rarest of jewels. She had even sewed them some of their clothes herself, something that she seemed to have enjoyed, especially for Sakura. The two became the closest of friends in a matter of minutes, chatting and laughing away for an entire afternoon.

"Well, should we respond?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah. We're not going."

"Why, can't Kuro-tango dance?" Fay asked. "Or are you just scared that you'll trip over your own feet on front of Tomoyo-chan?"

"N-no...just shut up!" Kurogane muttered, turning away. The blonde chuckled, then turned back to Syaoran and Sakura.

"So, what response should we put in?"

"Tomoyo-san herself invited us, maybe it'd be rude to ignore it, seeing how it's tomorrow night..." Syaoran said.

"Then we will all go!" Mokona announced. "Now we need to find a pretty dress for Sakura, and a pretty ribbon for Kuro-tan!"

"Why the hell would I want a ribbon?" Kurogane growled, glaring at Mokona. The little creature giggled.

"Because Kurogane would look _much_ cuter with a pretty bow in his hair!"

"I WOULD NOT!"

Fay, Syaoran and Sakura watched as the daily ritual of "hunt down the white manjuu bun" commenced around their elegant living room, and after a few minutes of entertainment, Fay led the two young adults to another quiet location in their home.

"I'll tell Tomoyo-chan myself that we will be going." Fay assured them. "Sakura, would you like to accompany me?"

"Eh? Sure, but, why?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"I get the feeling Tomoyo-chan might have a pretty ballgown nearly finished for you, just in case you came to the ball."

Sakura blushed, and Syaoran chuckled. After that, the young archaeologist watched the princess and the mage (along with Mokona, who found sanctuary from Kurogane by hopping into Sakura's arms and tagging along for their visit) walk down the elegantly-paved road to the Daidouji manor, just down the street. Syaoran closed the door, letting the slightly-panicky feeling he had sensed developing since he read the invitation finally trickle in.

Kurogane stared at him, feeling rather worried himself. The kid never showed his worry so obviously, and even if he was worried, Kurogane had no idea what he should be worried for. Unless Mokona planned on putting a pink ribbon on his hair, too.

"Oi, kid," Kurogane called out. Syaoran started, not aware of the ninja's presence. Kurogane frowned. "What's bugging you?"

"N-nothing, Kurogane-san... why do you ask?"

Kurogane grunted in annoyance.

"You're just as bad as that blonde..."

Syaoran stared, unsure of what Kurogane meant. The ninja sighed in annoyance.

"Never mind," he said, walking away. Syaoran stared at him walking away, unsure of how to voice his worry.

"Er... it's just, that..." Syaoran began. Kurogane turned and looked at him. "This is a _ball_ we're invited to..."

"Yeah, so what?"

"I can't dance," Syaoran muttered, turning away, ashamed.

Kurogane blinked, before a rare roar of laughter began to emit from him. His laughter was so seldom heard that it startled Syaoran upon hearing it.

"_That's_what's got you so worked up, kid?!" Kurogane asked. His laughter subsided a bit when he saw the slight hurt on Syaoran's face, but he couldn't help it when the kid was so serious, especially if he was incredibly nervous about dancing.

"You're not worried? Can you dance, Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked, almost eagerly.

"Hell no, I can't! Do you really think a ninja is required to _dance_?"

"Well, in countries I visited with my father, there are warriors that are required to learn the art of dance to become true and noble warriors--"

"I'm a ninja, not a random warrior!" Kurogane roared. He found it odd that Syaoran would jump at the sound of his laughter but not at his outbursts. "Look, if you're so worried about learning to dance, I'd ask the mage. I get a feeling he's probably an expert at crap like this. Just, whatever you do, keep me out of it!"

-o-o-o-o-

"Now, Syaoran-kun, watch how I lead Kuro-tan in the waltz..."

"Why the hell are you leading?!"

"Because I know how to dance, and I have to teach Syaoran-kun how to lead in a dance. Therefore, he has to watch me lead someone else in a dance. Sakura-chan is sleeping, and Tomoyo-chan is having too much fun watching, so you have to be the pretty lady I have the honor to dance with!" Fay explained, the laughter in his voice so obvious it took all of Kurogane's strength to _not_ punch that smiling face.

"Oh, if only Sakura-chan were awake, she would love to be watching this!" Tomoyo exclaimed, giggling gleefully. The young heiress had accompanied Fay and Sakura back home after Sakura's fitting. Sakura had exhausted herself in the fitting, which had required many measurements and different cloths and dresses, until Mokona, Fay and Tomoyo decided which one had looked the best on her. She had waved sleepily at Syaoran as she arrived, then was escorted back to her room by Fay.

"Now, are you watching, Syaoran-kun?" Fay asked, then gestured at Tomoyo. Tomoyo moved the needle of the peculiar music-playing device, and an elegant dance tune began to play. The boy watched anxiously and eagerly as Fay swept across the cleared drawing-room with a near-unnatural grace.

"Be careful not to step on her toes, Syaoran-kun! And find the rhythm of the music, that's very important! See... one, two, three, and one, two, three, and-- ow! Kuro-pon, you stepped on my foot!"

"You're going too fast!"

"You're just going too slow," Fay shot back, smiling teasingly.

"Tch, forget this, it's not like I'm going to dance at this thing, anyways," Kurogane grumbled, releasing the blonde and walking over to sit with the others.

"Now, Syaoran-kun, would you like to try?" Fay asked. Syaoran looked at Fay uncertainly. "Not with me, of course! Would Tomoyo-chan mind...?"

"Not at all!" Tomoyo gleefully exclaimed, hopping up to stand next to Fay. Syaoran hesitated before standing up and walking over to stand in front of Tomoyo.

"First, you bow. Syaoran-kun, bow like this," Fay demonstrated by placing one hand behind his back, the other in front of him, and bending over at the waist. He held the bow for a second or two before gracefully straightening back up. Syaoran imitated him.

"That's good, Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo said, curtsying herself.

"Now, you take her hand, then place your arm around her waist," Fay instructed. Syaoran couldn't help but blush; though Tomoyo was a nice girl and very kind to them, he was rarely this close to a girl. Unless he was protecting a princess while she slept in the middle of gruesome battle. But there was no time to blush during moments like those. Tomoyo smiled kindly at him.

"Can you play the music, Kuro-rin?" Fay asked over his shoulder. Kurogane obliged. The music began to play, Syaoran nervously took the lead in the dance.

"There you go... take your time, Syaoran-kun! One, two, three and one, two three... very good! Now try that spin, very carefully now..." Fay watched as Syaoran spun Tomoyo in an elegant turn outward, pausing for a moment, then bringing her back in. "Very good, Syaoran-kun! You'll be fine at the ball!" clapped the blonde.

A knock rapped on the door, and Syaoran broke away from Tomoyo. Kurogane stopped the music.

"Who is it?" Tomoyo asked.

The door opened and Sakura peeked her head in, Mokona on her shoulder.

"Am I interupting anything?"

"Not at all, Sakura-chan!" Fay said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that the maid said dinner would be ready very soon. Tomoyo-chan, would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to!" Tomoyo said, striding towards the door. Sakura smiled at her, then offered a smile to Syaoran. Again, he felt himself blush. So caught up was he with finding her feathers that he never allowed himself the time to, well, actually blush whenever he thought about Sakura. He followed the girls out of the door, but paused and looked back at the other two.

"Are you coming, Fay-san? Kurogane-san?"

"We'll be there in a minute!" Fay assured him. Syaoran nodded, then walked out. Fay's smile faded slightly. "I'm hoping he can enjoy some time with Sakura tomorrow-night. He rarely ever has time for himself, let alone the two of them."

"Is it wise to push them together? The princess still can't remember who the kid even is to her," Kurogane asked.

"She'll never remember. She does, however, harbor strong feelings for Syaoran-kun. I'm hoping that it's possible, at least, for those two to be happy together once more. Yuuko said their relationship will never be the same again, but..."

Kurogane glanced over at the other man, who's smile was so sad that it almost tugged at his heartstrings. Almost.

"I can't help but hope that their relationship will develop once again..."

"You can't get anywhere just 'hoping'. Sometimes you've got to go out there and get what you want to happen," Kurogane said. Fay made an odd sound, something like a snort, then glanced over at him.

"If you're telling me to stop hoping, you're pretty much telling me to stop living," Fay said, almost cynically. Kurogane raised an eyebrow at the blonde as he walked past him out of the room. "All I've ever had was hope. Everything I've tried to do has failed wonderfully."

With that, Fay left the room. Kurogane was left slightly stunned. What had that been about? Trying not to let a strange feeling of worry trickle in, Kurogane made suit and followed the mage out of the room.

-o-o-o-o-

The following day was a mad rush as everyone prepared for the grand night.

Fay had rushed into town to pick up elegant coats, shirts and shoes for himself, Kurogane, and Syaoran, as well as fresh flowers to pin onto them.

Sakura and Syaoran did their best to help Fay, though it seemed that Fay preferred to be doing everything on his own. Therefor, after a while, Sakura went back into her room and began to prepare early for the ball. Syaoran slipped back into the drawing room; a moment later, the music-playing device began to play.

Kurogane assumed the kid was practicing his dance, somehow, seeing as he had no partner to practice with. He suppressed a chuckle as he imagined Syaoran air-dancing, then began to walk through the enormous house to look for a particular blonde man who was doing an excellent job at evading him all day.

He ran into Fay as he walked out of the kitchen, who nearly dropped a small pile of neatly folded clothes.

"Ah, Kuro-sama, you scared me!" Fay said, backing up slightly.

"Where've you been?"

"Getting ready for tonight, of course! Here, these are for you!" he shoved the clothes into the ninja's arms, turning away promptly.

"Where are you going now?"

"I have to give Syaoran-kun his clothes! Hurry up and get ready, Kuro-sama!"

Why was he not giving him annoying names all of a sudden? Kurogane realized, as he was walking towards his room, that the conversation they had the day before might have upset Fay. If that were so, however, then it annoyed Kurogane even more so.

What was there to gain with hope? Usually, hope ended with having a heart broken or just being crushed for your desires not come true.

Then again... hope isn't all that bad. After all, Kurogane did have his own hopes, he just hadn't pursued them yet... was it because he was waiting for fate to deliver his wish? Or... was he too scared...

He stopped and stared at his reflection: Fay had chosen a more than decent outfit for him. A black shirt, with an elegant gold ruffle at his throat. A deep-ruby long coat, delicate gold embroidery stitched carefully in certain places. And, to top it off, a pair of comfortable boots and black gloves.

"Heh, not bad, mage," Kurogane muttered at his reflection.

A moment later, he made his way down the hall.

A few rooms down, Syaoran finished changing into his clothes for the evening, feeling somewhat self conscious for the first time in a while. He had been an unusual child, never having a normal childhood as many other children he met and encountered during his travels. For one, he couldn't remember anything before he woke up roughly at the age of seven years old. Constantly travelling with his father was more than educational, and he had seen more than any other person could hope for in their lives.

He always knew he was drawn to Sakura. Especially as they grew older, since they continued to grow closer. Yet he was so rarely around her that he didn't even have time to worry as to whether he made a fool of himself or not.

After they began traveling through the dimensions, he definitely had no time to worry for any sort of impression he made. For the first time in a long time, though, Syaoran was going to spend time with her, not alone, but nobody else would mind them as much as they usually do.

Beginning to feel slightly overwhelmed, Syaoran checked his reflection in the mirror, noticing the ruffle at his throat was crooked. He started to adjust it.

"He didn't choose a bad outfit for you either," Kurogane remarked from the door. Syaoran jumped and looked back, then smiled nervously.

"Are Fay-san and the princess ready?" Syaoran asked, still adjusting the ruffle. Kurogane shrugged.

"I don't know, I just finished myself. Here," he said, starting to get slightly annoyed at watching the boy fuss with the crooked ruffle. As he straightened the ruffle, he noticed that Fay had chosen a similar coat for Syaoran, with the exception that it was a deep emerald shade and was a bit more snug than Kurogane's. Similar embroidered patterns adorned his coat, this time in a shade of shimmering silver. A vest in the same shade of silver was being worn beneath the coat, the ruffle at his throat a snow-white color.

"Thanks, Kurogane-san!" Syaoran said, bowing quickly before studying himself one last time in the mirror. He exhaled anxiously.

"Look, if you screw up when you're dancing, don't worry about it, not everyone is a dancer--"

"She's a princess, she'll know exactly what to do at a ball. I... I was never able to attend those events, they were for the higher class, even though she'd wanted me there..."

"This isn't your country. So just forget about everything else," Kurogane said, heading out of the room with a smirk in his face. It was refreshing to see Syaoran so anxious and worked up over something a normal kid his age should be nervous about: asking that beloved girl to dance, and not look like a fool in front of her.

Syaoran breathed in once again, then picked up his own pair of black gloves and strode out of his room, following Kurogane.

Nobody was in the entrance hall when the two arrived, but the door to the kitchen opened a short while later, with Fay emerging from it, carrying the flowers he had bought earlier, and fully dressed and ready for the ball.

Kurogane couldn't help but _not_tear his eyes away from the blonde. His evening coat appeared more like an incredibly elegant, hoodless cloak. A shade of elegant sapphire, it flowed with every move the blonde made. The sleeves fit snugly against his thin arms, a gold clasp at the collar of his coat. His, too, was embroidered in silver, but he wore a blue vest beneath, complete with a black ruffle at his throat. He, too, wore black gloves, and knee-high boots that reminded Kurogane of the ones he had worn back in Jade country.

Fay only took a quick glance at the two.

"Hyuu, you both look excellent!" Fay exclaimed. He set the flowers down on a table against the wall, then picked out beautiful lily corsage, decorated with tiny cherry blossoms. Fay handed it to Syaoran. "Give that one to Sakura when she comes downstairs. And this one is for you to pin onto your coat!" Syaoran took another lovely lily arrangement, this one containing no cherry blossoms, but instead, a neat tangle of laurels around the flowers. Syaoran proceeded to pin it carefully onto his coat.

"Then, Kuro-sama, this one is for you," Fay walked up and pinned another lily boutonniere onto Kurogane's coat, adorned with tiny, budding red roses. Kurogane noticed Fay was not wearing a flower arrangement on his own coat. He looked over at the table behind the blonde and spotted one last lily flower accompanied by tiny violets. He opened his mouth to tell Fay not to forget his own flower, but was interrupted by Sakura as she proceeded down the staircase, with Mokona on her shoulder.

Now it was Syaoran's turn to stare in wonder. She wore a dress that appeared to have a corset top that laced with pink, satin ribbons down her back, the skirt which blossomed out in three different layers to the floor; real flowers adorned the hem of each layer, as well as around her waist and the top of the corset. Her sleeves were off shoulder, snugly fit on her arms until they reached her elbow, where they blossomed out into elegant ruffles. Again, flowers donned the top of the sleeves, as well as at her elbow and the hem of the ruffle. As she stepped up in front of Syaoran, he noticed that the flowers were cherry blossoms, and he dress was the lightest shade of pink, nearly white. A lily was pinned in her hair near her left ear, with smaller cherry blossoms adorned into her cinnamon-colored hair.

She smiled up at Syaoran, both excited and nervous.

"P-princess..."

"Hm? Is something wrong, Syaoran-kun?"

"N-no! Not at all, no... you... you look lovely..."

Sakura smiled wider, and both blushed an impressive shade of pink; it nearly matched the cherry blossoms on Sakura's dress. Fay smiled fondly at the two from aside, and Kurogane couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"You look wonderful too, Syaoran-kun," she said, staring in wonder at the elegant designs and patterns on Syaoran's coat.

"Hee-hee, it's love-love!" Mokona squealed as she bounced off Sakura's shoulder and onto Fay's. Mokona wore a cherry blossom carefully pinned near her ear to match the flowers on Sakura's dress.

Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed an even deeper shade at Mokona's words, but laughed. Syaoran held out the flower arrangement Fay had handed to him a few moments earlier. He carefully placed it on her gloved wrist, and the princess gazed at it.

"It's beautiful!"

Fay wished he could've just left the two alone, but time was catching up to them, and if they were going to go to the ball at all, they needed to go now.

"We have to hurry, the carriage is already outside waiting for us. Let's go!" Fay called out, gesturing at the front door. Syaoran nodded, then offered his hand to Sakura. Still blushing but still smiling, she took the offered hand, and allowed Syaoran to lead her out of the house. Fay followed, with Mokona still on his shoulder, then looked back at Kurogane. "Hurry up, Kuro-sama," he said, smiling but not quite meeting his eyes. Kurogane sighed, not too thrilled at the prospect of a ball, and made to follow them, when he remembered that Fay still had not pinned the last flower arrangement on his own coat.

He picked it up, then carefully pocketed it. He made his way to the open door, closing it as he walked out.

-o-o-o-o-

The grand ballroom in Tomoyo's home was exactly that: grand. Beautifully decorated with drapes and flowers and candles, it was truly an enchanting place. An orchestra with gleaming instruments played the music that wove through the air, as nobles dressed as equally elegant as the five travelers that had just arrived danced in the middle of the room.

"You finally arrived! Welcome!" came an excited voice; Tomoyo made her way to the group, dressed in a beautiful purple gown similar to Sakura's, without the cherry blossoms; orchids lined her dress instead. Her long hair flowed freely, elegant curls at the tips of her hair. "I have a table specially reserved for all of you up here! Please, follow me."

They did just that, weaving in and out of the crowd. They were seated at a table near Tomoyo's, dinner already served on their plates (there was even a plate for Mokona ready).

"Please, enjoy the night! Please excuse me, I have to greet some of our other guests! I'll see you all throughout the night," she said, bowing gracefully before striding away.

"Wow, Tomoyo-chan went full-out to make sure we are comfortable," Fay remarked, looking down at his fresh dinner plate. The food looked foreign to him, but nonetheless, it looked delicious. The group indulged in their dinner (which was very delicious, indeed), while watching the other people attending the ball frolic to and fro.

Once they had finished eating, the anxiety in Syaoran grew again. He glanced at Sakura, who sat happily watching the dancers. Fay noticed Syaoran, and caught his eye. He wordlessly gestured at the princess sitting next to the boy, then flicked his eyes at the dance floor. Syaoran got the message clearly, the only problem was that his words were trapped somewhere in his throat. Fay offered him a smile and a wink, which clearly read _'you can do it!'._

"Erm... p-princess..." Syaoran started. Sakura turned to him, smiling curiously. Syaoran's heart gave an unnecessary flutter, and he coughed slightly to clear his throat. "W-would you care to--"

Syaoran was interrupted by a single rose that someone held out in front of Sakura. They both looked up to see a boy around their age holding it; he looked very much like Fay, with hair slightly longer than their magician companion.

"Fair young maiden, allow me to introduce myself: I am Nokoru. Would you give me the honor of dancing with you?"

Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane, Fay and Mokona all blinked in unison, rather stunned. Sakura blushed furiously, glancing around uncertainly at her companions. She didn't want to leave her group, but felt it would be rude to decline Nokoru's invitation (especially after such an introduction).

"U-um, sure..." she said, shrugging nervously at Syaoran before standing carefully and following Nokoru onto the dance floor.

As he watched her walking away, the astonishment of seeing another boy his age being so confident subsided, and a trickling, crushing feeling took it's place.

"Syaoran-kun, there's a long night ahead of us. You've still got time. Just enjoy yourself, and don't worry," Fay said, stretching and standing up.

"Don't worry... about what?" Syaoran asked.

"Where're you going?" Kurogane demanded.

"It _is _a ball, Kuro-sama. I know you're not, but I intend to dance at least once tonight. So, if you change your mind, I'll see you on the dance floor," Fay said. Kurogane snorted.

"Who's going to want to dance with you? You don't even know anybody here."

Fay smiled and winked, then walked over to a pretty girl with long, silvery-blonde hair and a white dress. She noticed him when he bowed.

"Chi?"

"May I have this dance?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "Yes! My name is Chi. What is yours?"

"You can call me Fay."

Kurogane watched as Fay led the girl away, taken aback and somewhat unnerved (why, he didn't know). With an angry "Tch!", he slumped against his seat, folding his arms across his chest and looking at anything except the dance floor.

Syaoran, too, stared at Fay, rather encouraged by his confidence in asking someone to dance. The song was nearly ending...

"Where are you going now, kid?" Kurogane asked as Syaoran stood up. He smiled at Kurogane, trying to swallow down his nerves.

"I've only got tonight," he said. Kurogane blinked, then smirked.

"Then, good luck, kid."

"You can do it, Syaoran!" Mokona called out, hopping across the table and on to him to offer him a quick hug. Syaoran chuckled as Mokona planted a quick kiss on his cheek before she hopped back onto the table, nodded at Kurogane, then walked out onto the dance floor. He approached Sakura and Nokoru as the song ended, and lightly tapped the blonde on the shoulder.

"May I?" he asked. Sakura smiled at him, and Nokoru bowed.

"Of course. Thank you," he said, bowing to Syaoran, then planting a light kiss on Sakura's hand before walking away.

"Now, I ask for all the gentlemen this evening to invite their special someone to dance the waltz at the full moon," announced the leader of the orchestra. Fay looked over and was pleased to see that Syaoran was now with Sakura. He bowed to Chi, then gestured at an anxious-looking young man who had just asked for the next dance with her. He walked back to his table, where Kurogane still sat, and plopped down onto the seat next to him, fanning himself.

"Hyuu, I forgot how tiring it is to just dance!" he exclaimed.

Kurogane said nothing.

"But, Syaoran-kun asked Sakura-chan to dance, and it's the dance of the night. I'm happy," Fay said, watching the two younger ones taking their dance positions as a soft melody began to play out on the piano.

Syaoran bowed, and Sakura curtsied. She stepped up in front of him as she took his hand, placing her other one on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist as the lights dimmed on the dancers, and a vocalist began to sing.

_You're in my arms  
__And all the world is calm  
__The music playing on for only two_

They slowly stepped around the floor, Syaoran extremely careful to not step on her toes, nor to run into anybody else near him. Yet... dancing with Sakura didn't feel as hard or intimidating as it had been with Tomoyo.

_So close together  
__And when I'm with you  
__So close to feeling alive..._

"Syaoran-kun, you can dance! I had no idea," Sakura exclaimed softly, very taken aback at his natural grace. Syaoran's face flushed. "You're very good at dancing!"

"Actually, I'm trying very hard to dance right now," Syaoran said, chuckling nervously. Sakura giggled, and they waltzed through the crowd more elegantly.

_A life goes by  
__Romantic dreams must die  
__So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
__So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
__And now, forever I know..._

The crowd around them began to take notice of the two, gesturing at the sweet scene by the two young lovers. Tomoyo, who was holding Mokona, watched from the high table she sat at, smiling happily.

Sakura and Syaoran took no notice in anything around them.

Since the start of her journey, Sakura had trusted the young man in front of her, with no idea of who he was. Something about his nature, though, called to her, and she took the opportunity to gaze at the handsome face that was calmly gazing back at her. She always felt safe near him, and even safer in his arms.

Syaoran, too, gazed at the beautiful princess in his arms, happier than he could ever be at this moment. Yet, as the lyrics of this haunting song forced their way into his mind, he realized that, for now, this was the limit of his happiness.

_All that I wanted  
__To hold you so close_

This was all he wanted... to be with Sakura, to hold her, and protect her, and love her... he would be forever content with just that...

_So close  
__To reaching that famous happy ending  
__Almost believing this was not pretending  
__Now you're beside me  
__And look how far we've come..._

Sometimes he wondered whether his mind played tricks on him; he'd catch Sakura glimpsing at him, turning away when she realized he'd been noticing. He'd get hopeful, as if maybe, just maybe, she might remember him. His hopes would get crushed just seconds later, when she offered him a simple smile, and calling out to him: "Syaoran-kun". Not "Syaoran".

He often wondered if maybe, just maybe, there was hope for the two of them again. Might they live "happily ever after" one day? Might she, one day, once again, simply call him "Syaoran"? Would these new memories of these adventures and travels replace those lost of their childhood?

_So far  
__We are  
__So close..._

The music swelled brilliantly, and Sakura and Syaoran dominated the dance floor as they gracefully waltzed across, Sakura looking like the fairest of them all, Syaoran putting the most charming of princes to shame. The other dancers moved aside to watch as the two twirled and spun with beauty and confidence, the princess beaming up at the handsome boy she danced with.

Kurogane displayed a rare smile as he watched the two; he'd moved away from his table so he could watch over the heads the crowd. The kid had undying confidence. so much of it that he could go from an intimidating expert of the sword to a gracefull ballroom dancer. He was so drawn into the dance of the two young ones that he didn't even notice Fay standing next to him, smiling widely but sadly at the same time.

He, too, was soaking in the lyrics, and though it thrilled him to see Sakura and Syaoran so enthralled in each other, yet for even a moment like this to be narrated by such words saddened him more than anything else.

The music momentarily slowed, and Sakura placed her head against Syaoran's shoulder as they continued to dance, a smile still playing on her lips. Syaoran's own smile widened, but he closed his eyes to fight back rare tears that threatened to fall. He placed his cheek against the top of her head, holding her all the more closer.

_Oh how could I face the faceless days  
__If I should lose you now?_

The song picked up again, and Fay sighed sadly, finally catching Kurogane's attention.

"What is it?" he said, slightly alarmed by the blonde's sad expression.

"Maybe I shouldn't have pushed them too close together like this," Fay said, not taking his eyes off the dancers. "I think it'll only hurt Syaoran-kun more, to have raised his hopes like this."

"What's wrong with hoping?" Kurogane said, knowing full well that he was contradicting himself after the word's he had said the day before. Fay turned and gave him a puzzled look.

_We're so close  
__To reaching that famous happy ending..._

Kurogane reached into his pocket and pulled out the lily arrangement Fay had forgotten about. Fay blinked, and hesitantly reached out for it. Kurogane, who was already giving many of his rare smiles in one day, offered a soft one for the magician.

_Almost believing  
__this one's not pretend  
__Let's go on dreaming  
__Though we know we are..._

Sakura, too, had listened to song, though half-heartily: out of all the moments she had had in this journey, she had never felt more happier than how she was feeling now. It was so perfect, so right, to be right here, and as she began to anticipate the end of the song, she feared that forced distance she always felt with Syaoran-kun would trickle in. She tightened her grip on his shoulder.

_So close..._

Syaoran, too tightened his grip on the princess as the music slowed, too afraid to let go.

_So close..._

Fay held the flower close, smelling the sweet fragrance it emitted, and smiled up at Kurogane just a little less sadly.

_And still..._

"_So far_..." breathed Syaoran, knowing in his heart that those would be the final words in this song.

As the crowd errupted into applause around them, Sakura and Syaoran continued to hold each other. Just before they broke apart, though, Sakura tensed as she felt a light pressure on top of her head.

As if someone were placing a soft kiss on top of her hair.

She couldn't be too sure, though, as they broke their embrace, Syaoran still holding her hand, but bowing gracefully to her. Sakura offered a curtsy, then blushed as she became aware of the attention they had received for the entire moment.

Syaoran led her away from the dance floor as another song picked up behind them, and walked to a waiting Fay and Kurogane.

"You two looked wonderful!" Fay said, clapping enthusiastically for them, all traces of his sadness carefully hidden. Kurogane chose to ignore this for once, nodding in approval at the two. Syaoran looked around for Mokona, and found the creature happily waving at them in Tomoyo's arms across the room. Tomoyo, too waved at him, smiling pleasantly. He smiled and waved back.

Syaoran made a mental note to go and thank Tomoyo for holding this ball before they left.

-o-o-o-o-

The evening had definitely been a long one, and the group had arrived back home in the early hours of the morning. Sakura had exhausted herself once again, dancing the night away with Fay and Tomoyo and Mokona, and Syaoran had joined them for a couple more dances (Kurogane had to be forced into some of them, too, by a very euphoric Tomoyo and Fay).

Syaoran leaned against the marble railings of the balcony in the manor, watching the first rays of the sun appearing on the horizon. He smiled as he remembered the events of the night, though he suspected Mokona might have spiked Sakura's drink (Fay had definitely gotten a bit drunk, though he was fully aware of what he had been drinking).

"There you are, Syaoran-kun," came a voice from the wide doors. He turned to see Fay and Kurogane walking out to join them, Fay still fully dressed. Kurogane had discarded his coat. They went to stand on either side of Syaoran. "Aren't you tired?"

"No. I still feel wide awake," he said, looking out at the garden their home on this world came with. "Is the princess asleep?"

"Yes, but she had a wonderful time," Fay said. Syaoran noticed that he was leaning rather heavily on the balcony.

"And you had too much of a good time," Kurogane said. Fay feigned an innocent smile and waved him away.

"So I had a little too much to drink. It was a ball, Kuro-pin, Tomoyo was practically raining drinks on us!"

"Tch. You need to go to bed, you idiot," Kurogane said, though another smirked made it's way onto his face; so the mage was back on the nicknames.

Syaoran laughed lightly at their exchange, fiddling with the flower that had been pinned onto his coat earlier in the evening.

"Are you okay, kid?" Kurogane asked.

It took a moment for Syaoran to respond, as he mulled over the simple question in his mind. After a moment, he nodded.

"Yeah, I am," he said, smiling as he remembered that wonderful feeling of bliss as he danced with Sakura. "I know it was only one night, but it's far better than not having this night at all." Syaoran remembered the ending of the song: he had been so tempted to risk it all for one selfish moment, but he wouldn't have been able to bear the hurt Sakura would endure. Instead, he had settled by planting the kiss on her head, just vaguely hoping that she didn't take too much notice. He smiled and pocketed the flower, a memento of the ball.

Fay smiled warmly. Syaoran still held his hope. As much as it hurt, it would hurt more to not have it. He glanced at the ninja standing on the other side of Syaoran, then fingered the flower on his coat.

The three enjoyed the sunrise for a few more moments before making their way inside, finally retiring from the unexpectedly enchanting evening.

* * *

Okay I lied, this had some angst in it after all XD

It's Tsubasa, I can't help it!

Kurogan and Fay are also spotlight hogs; this was supposed to focus on Sakura and Syaoran but they managed to wedge their way into light. But I'm not complaining, really...

I hope this was alright, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this one!

Reviews are much appreciated!!


End file.
